wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
What's New, Scooby-Doo?
What's New, Scooby-Doo? is the ninth incarnation of the Hanna-Barbera Saturday morning cartoon franchise Scooby-Doo, and the first Scooby-Doo television series produced by Warner Bros. Animation. A revival of the original Scooby-Doo, Where are You! series after a decade-long gap in new Scooby TV series, it debuted on September 14, 2002. It originally aired as part of Kids' WB! Reruns currently air on Cartoon Network & Boomerang in the United States, Teletoon in Canada and CBBC, and Cartoon Network & Boomerang in the United Kingdom. What's New was the first Scooby-Doo series to feature Mindy Cohn and Grey DeLisle as the voices of Velma and Daphne, respectively, and the last to feature Casey Kasem as the voice of Shaggy. Production With Don Messick's retirement in 1996 (he died the following year), Frank Welker, the voice of Fred, took over as Scooby's voice (before Welker took over but after Messick's death, Scooby was voiced by Hadley Kay in the Johnny Bravo episode "Bravo Dooby Doo" and Scott Innes in the direct-to-video starting in 1998). Casey Kasem returned as Shaggy, Grey DeLisle took over Daphne's role (having previously voiced the character in Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase after Mary Kay Bergman, who died in 1999), while former Facts of Life actress Mindy Cohn took over Velma's as B.J. Ward was unavailable. The show itself is basically just a modernized version of the original Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! series, as it takes place in the 21st century and is more "realistic" than the previous, more cartoony incarnations, and features music from contemporary genres and all-new, original sound effects to replace the classic Hanna-Barbera sound effects. Even a distinctive thunderclap sound that was used frequently on older Scooby-Doo TV series was very rarely used on the show. A laugh track was only used for the Halloween special. The classic formula was also frequently parodied throughout (in a manner similar to A Pup Named Scooby-Doo), including the line "And I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids." As such, it returns to the formulaic version of humans in monster disguises, rather than the real monsters and ghosts of the prior four direct-to-video films (or the 1980s versions that preceded them). The show was produced by Warner Bros. Animation, the studio famous for bringing Looney Tunes to life, which had by this time absorbed Hanna-Barbera Cartoons. As is the standard for former Hanna-Barbera properties, Hanna-Barbera is still credited as the copyright owner, and Joseph Barbera served as an executive producer. The band Simple Plan is strongly connected to What's New, Scooby-Doo?. They perform the theme song (written by Rich Dickerson), and appeared as themselves in the episode "Simple Plan and the Invisible Madman". Two of their songs appeared in chase scenes: "I'd Do Anything" in the episode "It's Mean, It's Green, It's the Mystery Machine", and "You Don't Mean Anything" in "Simple Plan and the Invisible Madman". Also, they contributed to the theatrical movie Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. What's New, Scooby-Doo? aired for three seasons on The WB Television Network's "Kids' WB" programming block as a half-hour program, before being put on an indefinite hiatus in 2005. Reruns are shown on the Cartoon Network. Each season contained thirteen normal episodes and one holiday-themed special. What's New, Scooby-Doo? has begun airing on the UK CBBC Channel at 4:00PM all week (Mon-Sun). It also debuted on Boomerang and Cartoon Network. Category:Television shows Category:Scooby-Doo series Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:2002 Category:Kids' WB Category:2000's Category:Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang